A Nightmare at the Theatre
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: [OneShot]It's dirty business about an orchestra concert programme and stilettos.


A/N: Finally! Neekee!!! Beekee!!! _Tinype ko na siya!!!_ This is dedicated to nonymous and TinyTERI for spending one helluva night with me at that concert. To the rest: Here's an odd fanfic for y'all…enjoy!xD

**A Night(mare) at the Theater **

_**OneShot** _

It sounded absurd but Rei went to France to accompany Oliver to a very famed opera theatre to watch an orchestral concert because he felt sorry for the guy. The French boy had pleaded over the phone…contrary to his French pride. And besides, Oliver had told Rei that he was the only intellectually mature person he knew whom he could drag along these kinds of stuff.

Hence, Rei found himself in the heart of Paris, wandering by the Eiffel Tower, holding a map.

To put it frankly, the Chinese teen was lost. Oliver himself wasn't with him because he had business to attend to at his restaurant. It wasn't that the viewing was off, the greenette had promised Rei that he would head straight for the theatre as soon as he got off from work. Rei would simply be arriving at the theatre earlier.

A friendly American directed him to the said infrastructure and helped him enter the theatre. Rei was seated by the front row as the ticket indicated. He saved Oliver a seat and idly fiddled with the two programmes that he held; one for him, one for Oli.

He waited for the theatre to fill for two and half-hours. There were a lot of aristocrats bringing along their blue-blooded children but still no sign of Oliver.

A little while longer, the lights began to dim and the musicians took their places on the stage. Rei mildly started to worry. He asked an old man seated on his left (the saved seat was at his right) to watch his seat as he left the theatre to make a call.

Oliver cellphone rang for a few seconds before a frantic voice answered.

"Rei? _Oui_, I'm on my way. Honestly sorry to keep you waiting, I'm driving as fast as I can!"

Now THAT was a dangerous sentence but Rei could think of anything else to say but 'sure' before hanging up.

The neko-jin stayed outside a bit, looking about, hardly believing he was in China less than 48 hours ago. Then he went back inside again to wait for Oliver there.

Halfway in the hall he heard the deafening screech of tires and a tremendous crash…but for some reason, he ignored it for fear of being involved in something he didn't like and merely reclaimed his seat.

The concert began and Rei sat in for an hour, entranced by the music. An intermission followed and the lights went up again.

The Chinese boy gasped softly and the sight of the back of the chair in front of him. The smooth mahogany wood was marred with brutal scratches that have never been there an hour earlier. Or probably he didn't notice.

The concert resumed and Rei felt colder than he was now that the old man to his left had gone. He unwittingly cast a glance to his right and almost screamed out loud.

"Oliver!" he whispered, greatly astonished and disturbed at his friend's silence. "You're here…"

The Frenchman beside him was slow to react. First his stony lavender gaze was fixed on the orchestra and then his head turned to face his companion. Amber eyes widened as he saw half of Oliver's face burnt to a crisp.

At that moment, the old man returned. The apparition on Rei's right disappeared.

"Oh my gosh golly goodness gee! That gave me the heebeejeebeez! There was terrible event outside!" he remarked quietly.

'What?" Rei asked, still shaking off the eerie feeling brought about by his disturbing vision.

"_Monsieur Les Desmond_, do you know him?" he rattled off excitedly. "He was killed in a car crash just now outside this theatre!" and he grinned at the horror on Rei's face.

The old man left again suddenly, leaving Rei frozen in his seat. This horrible feeling wasn't what he needed right now!

_"He came to watch his last orchestra concert…all he wants in the programme…he was dying to see this show…dying…"_

The brunette wheeled about sharply. "Were you talking to me?!" he asked, half-annoyed half-scared to the couple behind him…but they were asleep.

Rei began to feel restless and shifted constantly in his seat. The classical music in the background was a mere nuisance and did NOT help improve his situation at all. Yet somehow, it kept him from panicking too much…or maybe that was just him.

The neko-jin felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to look but saw no one. He took note that the scratches on the back of the chair in front of his increased in number.

"Where is my programme?"

Out of the corner of Rei's eye, there was a swish of blue…like the color of the Oliver's coat.

'Where is les programme?"

The Chinese boy stared at the two programmes on his lap. Without thinking, he took out his cellphone from his pocket and took pictures of one of the programmes with his camera phone, complied it into and MMS and sent it to the first person in his phonebook…which happened to be Bryan.

"I sent it to Bryan, okay?" Rei hissed at the disembodied voice, wanting to be left alone and hoping what he did would make the ghost torment the Russian instead.

The Asian achieved a couple of minutes of peaceful calm silence, listening to the orchestra.

The his cellphone rang, signaling a message. It was Bryan's reply.

**Rei, have you seen my heels?**

The neko-jin answered him with a 'what' and a question mark. Without meaning to, he glanced up at the ceiling and saw something very out of place with the ridged design of the theatre's roof.

Two things were hanging from the ceiling. At first Rei thought they were pieces of bread and so ignored them.

Oliver sat on his left. The brunette stiffened and unwillingly observed his friend.

The dead Frenchman was ever-facing the stage where the orchestra plowed on. In his burnt hand he held a bloody butcher's knife and in the other, a cellphone that looked exactly like the unit Bryan owned. On its screen, an MMS was featured and it was the very same MMS Rei had sent to the lilac-haired teen.

_"He needs to go to a party. He's late but he can't leave. He can't leave without his heels."_

The Chinese boy's phone vibrated and he hurriedly read the Russian's reply, escaping the horror brought about by the undead chef.

**Kon, I know you borrowed my stilettos. I need them for a party. Could I have them back?**

Rei was confused. But before he could think of a reply, something fell into the empty chair at his right. He was immobilized at first, paranoid, but after he checked whether Oliver was still there and found otherwise, he gathered the courage to look at the seat.

It was the two items hanging from the ceiling earlier. They were two shriveled up, rotting, chopped human heels threaded by a dirty piece of white string.

Rei bolted out of his seat and ran out the theatre in fright. On the way he bumped into someone and fell.

"Rei?"

"Bryan!" He was so surprised to find him in France, much more inside the famed opera theatre he was in.

Bryan wasn't wearing his usual gear. He was wearing a sleeveless top and pale capri pants.

The Russian held out his hand and helped the Chinese teen up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rei asked, feeling the other boy's arms and body frenziedly to make sure he was real. "I'm so glad to see you…" he whispered and hugged him.

Bryan gently pushed him away. "I already told you I was looking for my stilettos." he said. "I came here to get them from you. You DO have them don't you?"

Rei looked down and saw that Bryan's heels were chopped off and he was supporting himself on his toes.

"Where are my stilettos?' the normally stoic Russian asked.

The brunette backed away in horror and ran to his seat. He curled up into a tight ball and tried to listen to the orchestra. A few minutes later he felt cold air descend on empty seats on either side of him. Then suddenly, calming music was drowned out by wails and demands of 'Where are my stilettos?!'' and "Where is the _les programme_?!"

The neko-jin whimpered and closed in on himself, trying not to think about them.

An hour passed and Rei unwound himself, finding Oliver and Bryan gone and the air peaceful. He looked around him to find that all was still normal and well. He also realized that his concert was taking a tad bit too long.

"_Excuse moi, monsieur…_" a small, clear, dignified voice spoke behind Rei. The Asian wheeled around to find a young French boy with strawberry blonde hair yet piercing lavender eyes, which sent shivers down his spine.

"_Oui?_" Rei answered the child with the little French he knew.

"I seem to have lost my programme…" he said with royal air. "Have you seen my programme? Where is my programme?"

The brunette blinked at his a couple of times before slowly facing front again, deciding to ignored the small boy.

"Where is les programme?" asked the boy. "Where is les programme?" his childish voice was too adorable to resist.

"WHERE IS LES PROGRAMME?" the voice turned into a bone-chilling growl that made Rei's hair stand on end.

Oliver and Bryan reappeared on either side of him and the tormented Chinese teen resumed his defense position.

The orchestra droned on, accompanying eerie the lyrics of 'les programme' and 'stilettos'.

The back of the theatre seat in front of Rei's looked like it was mutilated with an axe. One of the programmes he held was missing. Stilettos were hanging from the ceiling and the old man was smiling freakishly…then laughing maniacally.

The music stopped and the lights went up.

Rei screamed and screamed and screamed.

--

"Rei!"

"YAAAGH!" the neko-jin woke up and looked about. "Kai…" he let out a sigh of relief as he saw his team captain.

Rei was back in the Bladebreakers' apartment in Japan. Safe and sound.

"Were you having a bad dream?" the two-toned bluenette asked.

Rei nodded, still submerged in his stupor.

'Well it's alright, you're awake now." Kai said kindly. "Hey listen, I came to wake you up because Bryan called." he added a bit awkwardly.

The Chinese teen cocked his head to the side; his emotional distress was fast healing. "What is it?"

The Russian frowned. "It was a tad odd, what he was talking about…but I'm just passing on the message anyway…"

Rei nodded. "Which is?"

Wine red eyes held amber in a questioning gaze.

"Bryan wants to know where his stilettos are…"

**END**

A/N: …either y'all laugh, get freaked out or flame ((one of you readers is bound to kill me)) …do as you wish when y'all review…I hope you liked that either way! this story was meant to be misunderstood…enjoy!xD and ciAo…


End file.
